


Brave

by annabelledeery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Before Golden Trio Era, Blood Status Rivalry (Harry Potter), Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Insecurity, Muggle-born, POV Original Character, POV Redmond Day (OC), Prompt Fic, Self Confidence Issues, Self Identity, Self-Esteem Issues, Woodley Berkshire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelledeery/pseuds/annabelledeery
Summary: Redmond has discovered that he is a wizard. He's never felt special, and the opportunity to finally be something has presented itself to him in the form of Hogwarts castle.





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody- I've made another work!  
> I take a Harry Potter themed creative writing class at my school, and about two months ago we had an assignment to write about a character and why they fit in their Hogwarts house. I decided to make some adjustments to it and upload it here! These characters (Redmond, Summer, Will, etc.) have been in my head for years now, and I decided to include them. I hope you enjoy this short story about a boy who's trying to find himself.

**╔══════════════╗**

**_Brave_ **

**╚══════════════╝**

 

**September 1, 1986**

The boats crashed into the shore; they knocked each other about, and the lanterns that the children held above them swung dangerously close to smashing one another.

They had arrived.

Hogwarts stood before the massive group of first years, who were gazing up at the magnificent building with mouths slightly hung open. Warm glows radiated from the dozens of windows that lined the weathered stone exterior. Pillars shot up into the star scattered sky, and a broad wooden door was waiting at the very front of the building.

A small, eleven year old boy sat in a boat near the front of the awed crowd. Freckles decorated his nose and cheeks, a mess of chocolate brown hair sat on top of his head, and his dark eyes were consuming his surroundings. His pupils showed excitement, but his body was a step behind him; cautious and unsure. A finger tapped his back, and he turned around to face the owner of the hand.

The girl he shared the boat with had shoulder length hazel hair and animated emerald eyes. Her appearance matched her name perfectly: Summer. She seemed to shine as she spoke eagerly, “Reddie, isn’t it absolutely _amazing?_ ”

Redmond smiled at her. “Yeah, it is.”

When Redmond looked back to the castle, a large mass was looming over him. Redmond instinctively shrunk back into Summer to shield himself, but relaxed as he heard the friendly voice. “Firs’ years, follo’ me!” Hagrid called to the children in the boats.

Redmond climbed out of the raft, Summer close behind him, and followed the half giant through the grand doors. All that could be heard was the thumping of Hagrid’s feet and the clicking of their shoes on the marble tile. The ceiling seemed miles away and the corridor they were walking through was endless. His heart was pounding in his ears, deafening and relentless. He fidgeted with his hawthorn wand to calm his nerves and adrenaline pumped through his veins in giddy anticipation.

Redmond glanced at Summer to see how she was dealing; she was examining every inch of the castle in her usual cheerful manner. He wondered how she was always so fearless; Redmond was both excited and terrified of what was coming. He had no idea what to expect -- both him and Summer were muggleborns.

Redmond lived in a suburb of townhomes in Woodley, Berkshire. He had lived there all of his life, with Summer in the townhouse right next to him and his family. They had been neighbors for as long as he could remember, and ever since he was little they had been best friends. During their younger years, they would explore their small row of houses together. They would bring their stuffed dinosaurs, lions and bears with them and act out intense battles. They wore mud stained shorts and boots into the wilderness outside their homes, and searched for tiny critters in the tall, sun bathed grass. Summer’s golden retriever/great dane mix dug a hole underneath the fence that separates their backyards, and when they were small enough they would crawl from yard to yard to play with each other.

However, they were much too large to use the tunnel anymore. They still had adventures together, but during their last year of muggle schooling kids had started to move on from childish expeditions. That was _immature_ now. Girls started to wear makeup and new clothes. Boys started to join the sports teams and talk about video games. Summer and Redmond didn't fit into either of these boxes. Just as the playfulness left his peers, so did Redmond’s confidence. Summer was always brave enough to defend them from other kids, but Redmond wasn’t. He retreated into an insecure shell that he only escaped when he was going on an adventure with Summer.

Redmond was shocked when he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter. His parents were baffled as well, and it took a bit of time for the information to settle in their minds. The three had huddled together in their living room, gawking at the green, curly writing. Suddenly, their front door was blasted open and Summer bolted into the room with her dad in her dust.

“I’ve got a letter! I’ve been accepted to a magical school! _I’m a witch!_ ” she yelled with a euphoric expression.

The three shushed her frantically. It was half past nine, and his six year old sister Eleanor had finally fallen asleep.

“Sorry, Reddie,” she giggled quietly. Redmond’s closest friends and family called him Red or Reddie. “You’ve got a letter! Is it the same?”

The two had both received acceptance letters. Everything had gone very quickly -- it felt like only a day had passed when he and Summer were boarding the Hogwarts Express, pulling their trunks behind them. And now they were actually at the castle.

 _I’m a wizard at a magical school for children!_ His brain still hadn’t completely comprehended that this was real. Yes, Redmond was utterly petrified of this strange, foreign world. Yet, he was also enthralled by it. This could be his chance to have a strength. Everyone he knew had something they were passionate about: Summer was an amazing science whiz and experimentalist, his little sister loved to dance and sing, his dad worked wonders on people’s teeth and his mum painted beautiful pieces. Maybe this would be his talent.

Redmond could _be something_.

He couldn’t resist the grin that spread across his face.

Finally, the lengthy hallway ended, and the group rounded a corner. Hagrid abruptly stopped in front of a pair of doors much like the entrance, and the kids stumbled to a halt like dominos. Hagrid moved aside to reveal a tall, thin woman with aged skin, whitening hair in a tight bun, and a vibrant green hat with a pointed top and circular rim.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” the woman said in an assertive, commanding tone. The hall was instantly silent. “My name is Professor McGonagall. The start of term dinner will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is an important ceremony, because your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each has created outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rebellion of the rules will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. I hope each of you will be of service to whichever house becomes yours.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school.”

And with a flourish of her midnight robes, she swiftly slipped through a narrow crack in the Great Hall doors and they snapped shut after her.

Immediately, the group started to whisper among themselves again. Redmond lowered his gaze to the floor, preparing to wait until Professor McGonagall returned, when he felt Summer grab his wrist and pull.

“C’mon, Reddie, let’s go meet people!”

Redmond felt heat rush to his face and knew he was flushing. It always seemed so effortless when Summer socialized, but when Redmond tried to talk to people he ended up stumbling over his words and awkwardly walking away. He desperately tried to get free from her grasp and protested in a low whisper, but Summer continued to drag him behind her.

“Hi there!” Summer began, pulling Redmond to her side as she approached a boy; he stood in a superior stance and smoothed down his flat, jet black hair. “I’m Summer, and this is my friend Redmond. What’s your name?”

“Daniel,” he answered. Redmond flinched as Daniel moved his dangerous stare onto him next. “Daniel Bates.”

“Nice to meet you, Daniel!” Summer smiled. “Do you mind telling us a bit about the houses? They seem fascinating, and we don’t know much of anything about them.”

“You don’t know anything about the houses?” Daniel snorted, a smirk creeping onto his lips. “You two must be mudbloods, then.”

“Shove off, Daniel,” a voice demanded.

Redmond looked to the owner of the voice. It was a tall, sand blonde boy who was eyeing Daniel with a scowl. His skin was a flawless milky white and he was about the same height as Daniel. The two were much taller than him, as Redmond was only 5”2. He cursed his family genes for his height. Daniel’s towering body was intimidating, but this boy was more of a friendly giant like Hagrid.

“What’s a mudblood?” Summer asked.

“Nasty word for muggle-born witches and wizards,” the boy told them. “You don’t need to waste your time on him. I’ll explain the houses for you.”

They followed him a short distance further into the crowd, away from Daniel.

“Thanks,” Redmond mumbled once they’d stopped moving.

As soon as the boy laid eyes on him, Redmond regretted speaking and went beet red. The boy smiled reassuringly as if he had read his mind.

“No one really knows much about the actual sorting process,” he began, “but you will hear about the houses from your families if you’ve got magic in your lot. Each house has its own qualities, and you’ll be sorted into the one that fits you the most. Gryffindor values courage, bravery and chivalry; Hufflepuff values hard work, patience and loyalty; Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity and wit; and Slytherin values ambition, leadership and resourcefulness. Most of my family have been Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs, so I expect I’ll be either of those.”

“I like the name Hufflepuff!” Summer said, laughing. “But I suppose Gryffindor would be nice too. What do you think, Redmond?”

Redmond was startled out of his doze. “Oh, er -- I don’t know.”

Which was partly true. He had no idea what house he would be sorted into, but he was sure he wouldn’t be in Gryffindor. Courage and nerve didn’t exactly remind him of himself. Certainly Summer could be a Gryffindor, but not him. _Definitely_ not him.

Suddenly, the wide doors swung open and the crowd of first years backed away. Professor McGonagall stood in the middle of the opening.

“Follow me,” she said.

The group walked inside and marched behind Professor McGonagall through the middle passage. There were two tables on each side of them that stretched the length of the room. Redmond looked at the students who were sitting on the benches, watching them approach their fate. Some looked considerably older than him, and some were close to his age. They all observed the newcomers curiously.

They finally stopped in front of the steps that led to a horizontal table where the staff sat. He saw an aged, white bearded man with crescent spectacles sitting at the very center of the table, and he assumed this must be the headmaster he read on his letter: Albus Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall placed a stool before the row of teachers and raised a battered leather hat above it.

She cleared her throat and spoke, “When I call your name, you will sit on this chair and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head.

“Abney, Samantha!”

A girl with thick black hair and dark skin ascended the stairs and climbed onto the stool. Her face fought fear as Professor McGonagall lowered that hat onto her head. After a few seconds of quiet, a mouth opened in the hat’s seams; he heard Summer gasp and he jumped in shock.

“ _HUFFLEPUFF!_ ”

The girl grinned toothily and rushed to join the table of applauding Hufflepuffs.

“Alborn, Jacob!”

“ _RAVENCLAW!_ ”

“Avery, Noah!”

" _SLYTHERIN!_ ”

Redmond’s heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He and Summer both had last names early in the alphabet, but Summer would go before him. He was shaking violently and hoped no one was seeing his distress.

"Bates, Daniel!"

Redmond watched Daniel prance up to the chair, who looked at everybody over his nose arrogantly.

" _GRYFFINDOR!_ "

Redmond internally groaned. He added that to the list of reasons why he didn't want to be a Gryffindor.

“Brooks, Summer!”

Summer gave him a quick, eager smile before dashing up to the stool and jumping onto it. The hat was on her head barely a second before it shouted her house:

“ _GRYFFINDOR!_ ”

Summer beamed as she made her way to the table full of whoops, hollers and claps on the back. He felt something inside him break — he knew Summer was everything a Gryffindor represented, but he had been clinging to the hope that they would be in the same house. Now, he was wringing his hands in anxiety as Professor McGonagall was reaching the D’s.

“Day, Redmond!” She finally called.

He steadied his feet so that he could make the distance to the stool and take a seat. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head, and a voice echoed against the walls of his skull.

_Hmm… let’s take a look here… my, you are guarded, aren’t you? I’ve got to search for your qualities… let’s see… ah. I see some courageous potential here…_

Redmond’s eyes widened. _That’s impossible,_ he thought. _I’m not brave. I can’t even be sorted into a house without trembling like a mouse._

_You have the wrong idea of what courage is, Redmond. I've seen your friend, who you went on adventures with. That takes bravery to explore unknown places. You were terrified of this ceremony, yet you still sat down. You do things despite your fear. That’s courage._

Redmond frowned. _I can’t be a Gryffindor! Please, sort me into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, even Slytherin! Just not Gryffindor. I won’t fit there._

_I’ll do a bit more looking._

Redmond fidgeted with his fingers while the Sorting Hat hunted for other qualities inside his brain. People whispered to each other and stared at Redmond, wondering when the hat would make its decision. Finally, the hat concluded:

_Sorry, kid, I’m seeing mostly Gryffindor qualities here._

“ _GRYFFINDOR!_ ”

Redmond was numb as the Gryffindors cheered again. It took him a bit to come back to his senses and shuffle over to his new house table. He found Summer’s familiar figure and went to sit next to her. She pulled him onto the bench and shook him enthusiastically.

“Reddie, we’re in the same house!” she exclaimed happily.

“Yeah!” Redmond feigned a smile, hoping she would believe it. She was usually very skilled in reading him through his expression, but his acting seemed to suffice.

He was shocked. He simply could _not_ be a Gryffindor. He would be the ugly duckling; never suiting the house but unable to leave it. He felt absolutely miserable, but he still plastered a smile on his face and piled food onto his plate.

No one deserved to be bothered by his complications.

* * *

 

 

**Late Evening**

“Balderdash.”

The fat lady portrait swung open to reveal Gryffindor Tower. The mob of first years streamed into the room behind the prefects.

“Girls, your dormitory is on your left. Boys, same on your right,” the male prefect told them.

“Be a good addition to Gryffindor!" the female prefect added. "Win house points, don’t lose them. Now, off to bed!”

Redmond and Summer said their goodbyes and parted ways as the first years entered their dormitories. Redmond climbed the stairs, passing the crowded rooms, until he came upon a room that seemed empty. He pushed open the door, and when he looked inside he found one occupant at the farthest four poster bed. He quickly realized that this was the boy he met before the sorting.

“Oh, uh, hey. It’s me,” Redmond announced shyly.

The boy turned around, and when he caught sight of Redmond his pale blue eyes lit up. “Oh, hey! We’re both in Gryffindor and the same room! What a coincidence, huh?”

“Yeah,” Redmond agreed and joined in with the laughter.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Redmond,” he answered. 

“Alright, Red. I’m Will. I suppose we’ll be a team, then, huh?” Will winked with a smirk.

Redmond smiled effortlessly. “I suppose we will.”

* * *

 

**October 16, 1986**

Redmond, Summer and Will became good friends during their first few weeks at Hogwarts. Redmond still strongly believed he was not a true Gryffindor, but he tried to not think about his house and just enjoy his time with his friends.

When Redmond couldn’t be with Summer, he was with Will. During their early friendship, Will would call Redmond ‘Red’, but now he was even calling him Reddie like Summer. Summer was always up for a new friend, and so hence began their trio. They ate meals together, hung out in the Gryffindor common room, and walked from class to class together.

Daniel was a Gryffindor as well, which was inconvenient for the three of them. Summer still thought it was rude and offensive for Daniel to call her and Redmond mudbloods now that she knew what the term meant, but Daniel was not apologizing any time soon. The two constantly butted heads and argued. Redmond and Will did their best to keep the two away from each other, but with not much success.

Half way into October, Redmond and Will were playing exploding snap on the scarlet couch when Redmond saw Daniel advance on Summer, who was sitting in an armchair quietly and observing the game. Redmond sighed, exasperated -- why was Daniel always trying to provoke them?

“You've been hanging a lot around your _boyfriend,_ " Daniel gestured towards Redmond.

“ _Excuse you!_ ” Summer folded her arms, glaring at Daniel. “I’ve known Reddie for years, and he's a great _friend._ ”

“I heard mudblood girls have horrible taste _,_ ” Daniel said bitterly. "Get it from your muggle mum, then?"

“I’ve got a perfectly fine _dad_ , thank you very much,” Summer scowled. "And stop with your blood superiority nonsense, it's ridiculous--"

“So you haven’t even got a mum! That explains a lot.”

Redmond was probably the only person here who knew about the details of Summer's home life other than Summer herself, and Daniel's insensitive remark about her parents sparked something in him. Usually Summer or Will would be the one to put Daniel in his place, but Redmond shot up out of his seat before either of them could open their mouths. Will, who had risen from his seat, fell back against the couch, startled.

“You take that back,” Redmond growled.

Summer, Daniel and the other Gryffindors in the room looked at him in surprise. Some of them hadn’t even heard him speak before. 

“And are you gonna make me?” Daniel challenged. “Have you not got a mum either?”

Redmond started to march over to Daniel, but Summer grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“It’s okay, Reddie--"

“You’re a right git, you know that?” Redmond snapped. “Leave her alone.”

“Do you expect a mud--”

Redmond pulled his arm out of Summer’s grasp and pointed his wand at him.

“ _Shut up!_ ”

Daniel stared at Redmond and stumbled back. A flicker of fear shined in Daniel’s eyes. Mumbling under his breath, Daniel stormed up the dormitory steps.

The beast inside Redmond stilled, and he returned to his head. He realized that everyone was gawking at him, and he hastily headed for the dormitory stairs. But before he could leave, he was yanked in another direction and collapsed onto the armchair.

Summer was squeezing him so tightly his ribs felt like they would snap. “Oh, that was amazing!”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal..” he murmured.

“You're so brave, Reddie."

Those words stunned him. He stared at Summer blankly, mouth slightly hung open. Eventually, instead of resentment and disbelief, a wide grin spread across his freckled face.

Maybe he was a Gryffindor after all.


End file.
